blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Asta
|sign= Libra |height= 155 cm |weight= |blood= A |eyes= Green |hair= Ash Blond |family= Yuno (foster brother) Recca (foster sister) Nash (foster brother) Aruru (foster sister) Hollo (foster brother) |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= Black Bull Royal Knights |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= Chapter 1 |anime= Episode 1 Jump Festa 2016 OVA |jva= Gakuto Kajiwara, Nao Fujita; Shun Horie, Natsumi Fujiwara (OVA) |eva= Dallas Reid }} }} is an orphan left under the care of a church in the village of Hage. He is the wielder of the five-leaf clover grimoire and a member of Clover Kingdom's Black Bull and Royal Knights squads. He is a 3rd Class Junior Magic Knight. Appearance Asta is a young man of short stature with an exceptionally muscular build. He has green eyes and messy, ash blond hair with a single strand protruding upwards from the center of his head. He keeps his hair together with a black headband, which has the gold-colored Black Bull insignia and has a red-colored four-sided star with three stitches on the back of it. Asta's common outfit consists of a plain-white tunic with a V-shaped collar underneath a dark blue jacket whose sleeves extend only up to his elbows. He sports a pair of matching shorts which has a stitch marks on the left side. His pants also extends just below his knees. His shoes is made out of two different cloths, the parts covering his ankles, the soles the same color as his jacket and pants. The parts covering his toes are white, a vertical stitch mark going from the bridge to his toes. After receiving his grimoire, Asta wears a pouch strapped to a brown leather belt. Additionally, as a member of Black Bull, he wears his squad's signature robe, which is black and short with gold trimming and covers the upper half of his torso. It also has a hood and a gold-colored button located at the right-hand side to hold it together, while the left-hand side displays the squad's insignia. In his Black Asta form, his right arm is covered in black Anti Magic, a black wing sprouts from his right shoulder, a black horn sprouts from the right side of his head, his right canine teeth elongate, and his right eye turns red with the pupil becoming slit-like. Gallery Infant Asta.png|Asta as a baby Asta muscle.png|Asta's muscle tone Asta swimsuit.png|Asta's swimsuit Asta transformation colored.png|Partial Black Asta form Video Games Asta - Quartet Knights.png|Asta in Black Clover: Quartet Knights Asta - Phantom Knights.png|Asta in Black Clover: Phantom Knights Asta - Jumputi.png|Asta in Jump Petite Heroes Asta - Jump Force.png|Asta in Jump Force Personality Asta generally is cheerful and hyperactive. He tends to shout to express his thoughts and goals, much to the annoyance of some of those around him, and often in spite of other people's opinions. One of the first examples of this is when he conveyed his goal of becoming a Magic Emperor during the Magic Knights entrance exam, and told other people who jeered at him to be quiet. Asta's simple yet outgoing personality is frequently played to comedic effect during more serious situations. However, his strong tenacity interests Yami Sukehiro enough to recruit him into his ranks , and his determination also leads him to possess an indomitable will. Asta's determination to never give up, added with his own steel fortitude during grueling or harsh battles, is a trait that becomes the basis for others to acknowledge him, such as Magna Swing. However, Asta has shown to have struggled accepting his lack of magic, using his boisterous attitude as a front to hide his insecurity. After having his arms broken and cursed by Vetto, Asta nearly slips into a depression before talking and forcing himself to continue pushing onward. Because of his upbringing at the Forsaken region, Asta frequently receives cruel opinions and insults from almost everyone he meets. To counteract this, Asta appears to have developed a slightly sarcastic nature as he tries to defend himself. The regularity at which he's exposed to such degrading remarks is such that he now has a certain immunity to them, shown when he easily brushes them off without getting overly annoyed. However, Asta can still become irritated when others deeply insult his comrades; he will not hesitate to confront them as he tries to defend his friends. Asta also has a very strong sense of justice, which is shown during his fight against Heath Grice, as he believes that everyone deserves to be protected. It is also not limited to only his comrades but his enemies as well, as noted when he asks his fellow squadmates to take the unconscious Mars along with them while the dungeon is collapsing. He argues that their mission is only to explore a dungeon as they are not ordered to kill any enemies. Therefore, Asta seems to see the positive side of everyone and never takes an insult too seriously, as seen when he still befriends both Yuno and Noelle Silva even after both had openly looked down on him. However, Asta also believes that those that have done wrong should work to actively make up for their wrongdoings. He always holds his enemies accountable for their misdeeds, regardless if he's forgiven them or not. First shown when he requests Neige spend time in prison before promising to become his friend, Asta later demands that the weakened Ladros apologize to and help all the people he's harmed. In another example, he puts Rades into a submission hold during their next meeting, nearly breaking his arm until the latter successfully convinces him that he's had a change of heart. His open, friendly, and non-judgmental attitude, indomitable will, and stubbornness has earned him the respect of almost everyone he meets, even nobles such as Klaus and Fuegoleon Vermillion. It has also earned him the affection of numerous girls, though his love for Sister Lily, combined with his somewhat dense personality, has made him largely oblivious of this fact. Battle Prowess Magic *'Anti Magic': Asta uses this unique energy to nullify magic. After the Witch Queen uses her blood to remove the limits on Asta's Anti Magic, he learns to channel the energy throughout his body and attain a form where Anti Magic courses through him and covers part of his body. Called , this form is drawn to strong magic and greatly increases his strength and speed while granting him the ability to fly. This form also clears his mind of all doubts and extraneous thoughts, and improves his focus and clarity of mind. To activate the form Asta must stand still and concentrate on circulating the energy, which leaves him open to attack. Additionally, the physical exhaustion of using the form limits Asta's usage to only twice each day, although he can push for a third. Bull Thrust.png|link=Bull Thrust|Bull Thrust Black Meteorite.png|link=Black Meteorite|Black Meteorite Black Hurricane.png|link=Black Hurricane|Black Hurricane Abilities *'Expert Swordsman': Asta initially has a rough style due to having an unconventional sword and having only received basic training from Fanzell Kruger. Over time he develops greater skill through battle experience, additional swords, and ki-sensing. Mirror Slash.png|link=Mirrors Slash|Mirrors Slash *'No Magic Power': Asta possesses no mana and so is unable to use magic. This enables Asta to wield Anti Magic without suffering the weakening effects since he has no magic to drain. This also makes him undetectable to mana-sensors. *'Enhanced Strength': Asta possesses a high level of physical strength, able to do a thousand single-handed handstand push-ups, to swing heavy swords single-handedly, and to punch holes in rock walls with no injury to himself. Asta can swing his swords with such force that his opponents break stone when they crash. The Witch Queen further enhances his arm strength using blood magic. *'Enhanced Speed': Asta is capable of moving in an above-average speed, which causes William Vangeance to think that he has used magic to aid himself. *'Enhanced Durability': Asta possesses a high durability, as seen when he is able to keep standing up, despite receiving numerous attacks from Heath. He is even able to emerge from Licht's attempted cave-in relatively unharmed alongside Yami. *'Enhanced Instinct': Asta possesses a heightened level of instinct, as demonstrated when he can unconsciously move his body in the best way to defend himself. *'Ki': A principle originating from Yami's homeland, this allows Asta to use a sixth sense and to perceive and react to unseen attacks and people. *'Keen Intellect': Despite his hyperactive and headstrong nature, Asta has shown to be intelligent and thoughtful in his own right. He understands many situations he finds himself in and can be tactical when needed such as cutting out curses with his swords and thinking of different tactics in battle. Equipment *'Grimoire': Asta wields a five-leaf clover grimoire, which he receives during his fight with Revchi. The grimoire is tattered and filthy, a black five-leaf clover insignia at the center of its front cover. This clover symbol is largely unseen due to the dirt covering it, making most (including Asta) assume that the grimoire possesses unusual magic but is otherwise ordinary. Asta is able to summon swords from it, which he uses for his Anti Magic. His grimoire used to be a four-leaf clover grimoire that belonged to Licht. *'Demon-Slayer Sword': Asta's first sword can cut spells with its edges and deflect them with the flat of the blade. *'Demon-Dweller Sword': Asta's second sword can cut spells with its edges, much like the Demon-Slayer Sword. It can also borrow the magic from the people around him, thereby increasing the force and range of his attacks. Besides Licht, only Asta can wield this sword because he possesses no mana, as other mages would not be able to use any magic while in contact with the sword and would have their mana reserves depleted. *'Demon-Destroyer Sword': Asta's third sword can cut spells with its edges, much like his other two swords. It can also absorb and remove the effects of spells and negate Reincarnation Magic. Asta Grimoire.png|Asta's grimoire Demon-Slayer Sword.png|Demon-Slayer Sword Demon-Dweller Sword.png|Demon-Dweller Sword Demon-Destroyer Sword.png|Demon-Destroyer Sword Fights Events Relationships Yuno Yuno is Asta's foster brother, best friend, and rival. They grew up at Hage Village together. Both of them are aiming for the title of Magic Emperor, and are competing to get the title first. Asta and Yuno have a mutual respect and acknowledgement for one another, and can usually be seen standing together during their infrequent meetings. It is their rivalry that acts as their motivation to improve themselves. In spite of their long-term competition and the differences in their personalities and abilities, they do not antagonize each other. Asta is comfortable being around Yuno and fighting alongside him, and the two become a powerful force in combat when they work together. Noelle Silva Noelle is Asta's squadmate in the Black Bulls. She initially disliked him of his low status and disrespectful attitude until he saves her when she loses control of her magic and states how amazing her powers are. Soon after he became the first commoner she's ever acknowledged and her attitude towards him changes. As the story progresses she develops strong feelings for him but is reluctant to express it (although he doesn't notice). She blasts him away every time he either says or does something stupid. Asta himself considers her a close friend as they tend to spend the most time together of the Black Bull and end up fighting in battles together most often. Lily Aquaria Asta has a deep infatuation with Sister Lily despite her being a nun, and has repeatedly proposed to her over the years, often several times at once. She rejects him every time as well despite his insistence, prompting her to use Magic at times to draw a line. Mimosa Vermillion Asta considers her a friend despite being in a different squad but is oblivious to her romantic feelings toward him. Rebecca Scarlet Despite an awkward first meeting Asta and Rebecca become fast friends after bonding over their experiences with their siblings. Asta sees Rebecca as a close friend and he enjoys spending time with her and her siblings though like the other girls he is oblivious to her romantic feelings toward him. Notable Quotes * * * * * Initial Concepts Asta initial concept full body.png|Full Body Asta initial concept expressions.png|Expressions Asta initial concept personalities.png|Movements and Personalities Trivia *Asta's favorite person is Sister Lily. *Question Brigade Rankings: **Asta is the eleventh smartest Black Bull. **Asta is the second most muscular character. **Asta is the fifth worst singer. *Asta ranked first in the first and second popularity polls. **In the VIZ popularity polls, Asta ranked second in the first and second. **A five leaf clover is a four leaf grimoire that mutated from it's wielders despair. Ironically Asta received his grimoire after Yuno pulled him out of his despair and almost giving up, and Vetto called Asta a demon that devoured despair. References Navigation es:Asta fr:Asta id:Asta pt-br:Asta ru:Астер pl:Asta Category:Featured articles Category:Human Category:Peasants